Kiss of Revenge Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters from Kiss of Revenge. General Toshiyuki Sezaki The director of Ebisu General Hospital and Issei's father. He appears to be friendly but is cunning, selfish and greedy, only caring about his hospital's reputation rather than the patients. He highly values his son since he's a very skilled surgeon and uses that to boost the hospital's reputation, but Issei dislikes him and wants very little to do with him. He was your mother’s surgeon twelve years ago and committed a medical malpractice which caused her death; he covered up your mother’s death by claiming that she died due to her sudden condition after the surgery, and had threatened the other surgeons and nurses who were with him to secrecy, all in order to protect his reputation and the hospital’s. This is the motive on why you want kill him and you nearly succeed but your love interest stops you. In the end, he is forced to resign from the hospital. Director Sezaki - Kiss of Revenge.jpg Akiko Narumi The head nurse of Ebisu General Hospital and Kyosuke's mother. You see her as a mother figure because she's very kind and caring just like your mother. She loves her son and speaks of him fondly, but doesn't hesitate to call him out for doing something dangerous. Just like Kyosuke, she tries her best not to cause too much trouble for him. She was present during Misae's operation and witnessed Sezaki's mistake that caused her death. She firmly believes that the patients are first then the hospital's reputation, but Sezaki threatens to fire her and make sure she will never work in a hospital again. She reluctantly agrees to keep quiet about the incident, and carries the guilt for twelve years; she still keeps your mother's file as a reminder of her guilt. Head Nurse - Kiss of Revenge.jpg Akako Okida A nurse who works with you in the Surgery Department. She’s kind, attentive, and cares about nutrition, she often tells you to eat properly. Nurse Akako Okida - Kiss of Revenge.jpg Saomi Ikura A young and bubbly nurse that works with you in the Surgery Department. She has a crush on Junpei but her feelings are never reciprocate for he's still in love with you. Nurse Saomi - Kiss of Revenge.jpg Ayame Yukishita A doctor from Internal Medicine and a coworker of Kyosuke. She is very straightforward, friendly, sometimes pushy, and tends to jump to conclusions depending on the situation. She is also very insightful, able to read people very well, but admits that Issei is difficult to read. She's very close to Kyosuke and the two share a close and hilarious relationship, they're constantly bickering or throwing insults at each other. Kyosuke mentions that when it comes to love, she prefers to make the move. She's stated that she prefers dating older men. Ayame Yukishita - Kiss of Revenge.jpg Yasuhiro Maeshiro Your father whom you haven't seen since your mother's death. He's a journalist and like you, he's been searching for a way to expose the truth about your mother's cause of death. He had allied himself with Daidouji and Naoya in order to exact revenge on Sezaki, but Sezaki resigned before he could do anything. He was suspicious of Daidouji, so he investigated and found evidence of him involved with illegal dealings, but kept it to himself in case he'd turn on him. He appears in Season 2. Yasuhiro Maeshiro.jpg Takafumi Daidouji A new surgeon who's Kyosuke's friend from college. He develops a crush on you but eventually falls in love with you, making him a rival toward you're love interest. He's the son of the new director and really respects his father as a doctor, and is horrified when he discovers that his father is doing illegal things within the hospital. He's conflicted, but in the end he does what's right and turns the evidence against his father over to the public. He appears in Season 2. He is so far the only minor character who gets his own CG in a sub story. Takafumi Daidouji.jpg Fumiaki Daidouji The new director of Ebisu General Hospital after Sezaki resigned. Soichiro states that he's a very talented doctor and possesses incredible managerial skills. He's very kind and cares about hospital's patients well-being instead of the hospital's reputation, but he's really a wolf in sheep's clothing. His family has had longtime feud with the Sezakis and put pressure on him to best Toshiyuki Sezaki in everything, but Sezaki was better than him; he always blamed Sezaki for making his life a hellish nightmare which is why he wants revenge. After Sezaki resigned, he became the hospital's director and started doing illegal business within the hospital. He has connections with your father and Naoya. He appears in Season 2. Fumiaki Daidouji.jpg Issei's Route Umikoshi A famous chef that recovers in the hospital. He appears in Issei's route from the sub story Sweet Spring. Umikoshi.jpg Junpei's Route Yohei Miyashita The Principal Physician at Miyashita General Hospital, he is also Junpei's Uncle. Despite the fact that Junpei stopped studying to be a doctor, Yohei always wanted Junpei to get back in the medical field and take over Miyashita General Hospital. He appears in Season 2. Yohei Miyashita.jpg Soichiro's Route Dr. Kowatari A kind elderly man who’s a doctor in Soichiro’s hometown and it was him who inspired Soichiro to pursue a career in medicine. Dr. Kowatari is bright and cheerful. He has known Soichiro since he was little and therefore knows a lot about him (including embarassing ones). He likes to tease Soichiro and is the only person who can’t be manipulated by Soichiro. He has a daughter who lives in Tokyo with her husband. Kowatari.jpg Kyosuke's Route Ryuta A boy who's the son of Kyosuke's deceased friend. He is energetic and is very fond of his Kyosuke. His mother suspects that he might even see Kyosuke as a father. Ryuta.jpg Naoya's Route Miki Hasegawa Naoya's mother who runs a small restaurant. Miki Hasegawa.jpg Trivia *The people involved with Sezaki and death of your mother, twelve years ago, are slightly different in each route. **Also the method of how you want to kill Sezaki is different in each route. *This is one of the few games in Voltage where the MC's parents are given names. Category:Kiss of Revenge Category:Kiss of Revenge Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters